Sweet Mystery
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: Harry Potter's life is a big mystery. But one day, when he's hiding from Dudley, His life gets way more mysterious. Who's that girl, and why does she keep on turning up in his life. Set before Harry knows he's a wizard.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was being chased by Dudley again. He never seemed to stop harrassing Harry, and Harry was tired of it. Though he had become a very fast runner. This time was different.  
Harry had nowhere to go. The only way was up, and he couldn't jump that high. He was surrounded, about to fall at Dudley's piggish hands.  
Harry Potter would never surrender. If he did, it would be around the school in two minutes, flat. "Harry's a coward," would be all people would talk about for years.  
Harry would beg and beg to transfer schools. The Dursleys wouldn't have it. They were cruel mean and just plain nasty. They had no idea how to raise a child. Dudley got whatever he wanted, he never got in trouble. Harry always got in trouble, mostly for things he didn't do. Dudley did the bad stuff and Harry was blamed.  
Dudley got 31 expensive presents, Harry got one smelly sock. Dudley had two rooms, Harry lived under the cupboard. They were opposite from outside to inside. Yet they were related.  
Everybody was afraid of Dudley. They think he's so cool, the bully, the jerk of the school. If only they lived with him.  
Nobody knew Harry's pain. He felt bad, life was bad for Harry Potter, and now he was trapped with no escape.  
Harry did not intend to get punched so hard his head would fall off for no reason. But Dudley didn't need a reason other than fun.  
Hurting people was fun to Dudley. He hit people for fun, He teased people for fun, Harry was alive only because Dudley kept him for fun, otherwise, he would have been thrown on the side of the streets earlier. That might have been funner than Privet Drive.  
Harry took a deep breath. He could hear Dudley's gang crunching their knuckles. They were minutes away from catching him and giving him enough injuries to go to the hospital. He wouldn't actually go, the Dursleys wouldn't pay for anything that would go straight to Harry. They hated him and he returned the favor.  
"Need some help?" Harry spun around as soon as he heard the voice. Standing right in place of the air was a girl. Her eyes were a fierce hazel and her brown hair was resting on one of her shoulders. In a way she was pretty.  
She had a slim smile on her face, like she knew a secret, a very important one. Harry sighed. "What do you want?" he asked, putting on his best stern face. The girl smiled and holded her arms out like she wanted a hug. "I want to help!" She said, but her eyes told me otherwise. They were yelling, Let me save you or die! Harry didn't want to die a painful death so he stepped a little towards her.  
She put her hands down but stayed where she was. "You need to jump." She said, matter of factly. "Jump as high as you can." Harry must have looked confused because the corners of her mouth poked up. "Trust me," she said. That was the last thing she said. Harry turned around and she was gone with the wind. There was no sign she was ever there, and Harry didn't even know her name. He sighed and stepped back. He stepped into sight and Piers spotted him, "There he is!" He yelled, and Dudley turned his head around, scrunching up his neck as he did it. Harry got ready it was now or never.  
He started with a run, he gained well needed speed for the jump. At the last chance he jumped. His feet seemed like they were loaded with springs. He soared into the air, Up up and away! He opened his eyes, and found himself by the chimney.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few months Harry thought about that girl and whether he would see her again. She was strange, and she had that smart look to her. She looked like she was born for battle. A born warrior, ready to take on any task, live up to any standards, defeat anything that was in her way. It was a hard thing to get out of your mind.  
Dudley hadn't changed a bit. He was still the same pig, bully, jerk, everything everyone else avoided. And his parents loved it.  
That was the week Mr. Dursley went mad. A letter to Harry was all it took. It was just a letter!  
But apparently it was more, because the Dursleys wouldn't let him even look at it. Whenever one came. Mr. Dursley just got more and more angry, so mad and crazy that he was going to lock up all the doors. This was Harry's last day of school.  
He sat alone at lunch, as usual. Nobody dared to sit by him, for the sake of being hunted by Dudley and the little pigs.  
His head was down on the table, His shriveled up beans untouched. Harry was miserable.  
Oh how he wished he had friends, people to lean on, people who were nice. But fate had other plans. Life just wasn't fair.  
"Hey shorty." Harry spun around so much he knocked his milk to the ground. There she was. That girl was back again. She was smiling, as if she was amused by the fact his milk was on the ground and that he'd probably have to pick it up. He sighed as she sat next to him. She didn't care that Dudley would hunt her. She couldn't have a care in the world, and if she did, she certainly didn't show it.  
Harry wished he could be like that, but the Dursleys wouldn't allow it. They made sure he remembered how bad it was to live with them, and their little "sweetheart" Dudleykins.  
Harry sighed, "I wish you would stop doing that." he said. She smiled. "Not a chance, your expression is way too funny." If only she knew how much pain he went through she wouldn't think his life was funny.  
His parents had died, he had to live the Dursleys, he couldn't read a letter for petes sake! He could hardly go a day without getting hurt or in trouble. He spent most of his time in the cupboard with spider, he barely had enough food. He felt like he was invisible, like nobody cared. It wasn't funny.  
The strange girl's funny expression turned gloomy. "I guess you got a letter," she said, silently. Harry was shocked. How did she know about his letter? "I haven't been able to read it," he said. She nodded. Harry looked in her eyes and saw something he hadn't saw before, fear. She was afraid of what the future held, like she was being hunted and was about to get killed. Harry wanted to help but he couldn't. Harry decided to ask her a simple question, "What's your name?" She looked uneasy, another expression Harry never expected, or wanted for that matter, to see. "Abigail." was all he could make out. Harry smiled. "That's a pretty name." Abigail smiled. "Don't you dare call me Abi." Harry laughed and Abigail laughed with him. They didn't notice Dudley.  
"Look at our little lovebirds," he said with a cruel sneer. Abigails once calm expression turned back to fierce. If Harry was Dudley he would have cowered behind the trash can but Dudley was stubborn. He couldn't get a hint.  
"Are you mad?" he asked in his best taunting voice. Abigail's face was red with anger. She stood up, hands clenched into fists, that were as red as a jalepino. Dudley shouldn't have said that.  
Then Abigail did something that will amaze the world forever. Abigail punched Dudley. He fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. "Don't you dare insult me," she said. Harry was glad to see Dudley get hit by a girl. Dudley finally got what he deserved.  
Abigail grabbed her book bag. "Come on!" She said calmly, like nothing happened. "We don't want to be late for class."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry never got lost in Diagon Alley as long as he could see Hagrid and it was pretty hard not to see Hagrid. That's what they call the place for wizards to go shopping. Hagrid told Harry he was a wizard just yesterday. Harry was truly surprised, but he believed it.  
Harry looked around in awe. The place was truly beautiful. He just wished his friend could see this.  
Yes, Harry had a friend. He was truly surprised by this too. But it was just one friend, one friend who wasn't afraid of Dudley's gang, one friend who stood up for him, a good friend. Then Harry was pulled over to the side. His emerald green eyes met the hazel ones and Harry immediately knew who it was. "Abigail!" he said delightfully. She smiled and Harry noticed something poking out of her pocket, a magic wand.  
Abigail was a wizard. She was a wizard all this time and he never saw anything strange happening around her. He looked straight in her eyes. She rolled her eyes, "So you finally figured it out." Harry wasn't thinking so he just said, "What out?" Abigail rolled her eyes again. She was beautiful like that. "That you're a wizard doofus!" she said. Harry blushed at that. "Well, yeah," he murmured. She rolled her eyes one more time before skipping off. "'Arry!" called Hagrid. Harry turned around and walked over to Hagrid. "Let's go to Grinngotts!" Said Hagrid.


End file.
